


Help From a Father

by Storyteller Shell (Shellcrazycat)



Series: End of the Thousand Years Feud [1]
Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: F/M, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellcrazycat/pseuds/Storyteller%20Shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a couple needs a little help from a father. Happy Father's Day 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From a Father

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Kekkaishi Characters. I only own my characters and the story idea.

_We wandered along the river until we met up with a group of men fishing. We almost walked by them when...._

  
_“Woof, Woof!” barked Beno._

  
_The others looked up as Nemo announced, “Hey readers! You almost walked right past us...”_

  
_Beno was eyeing the fish on Tom's fishing rod when he suddenly snagged it and took off in the other direction._   
_Tom got up and ran._

  
_He yelled, “Beno, come back here with that fish. I earned that fish fair and square!”_

  
_Dan chuckled, “Well, if you hadn't realized it now...”_

_Beno trotted back dragging the fish while Tom followed behind panting._

  
_Tom panted, “It is Father's Day.”_

_Nemo opened his eyes and said, “Right now we are introducing a new storyteller. Go ahead Nate!”_

_We turned as a male, in a gray uniform, stepped out from the shadows._

_He said “I am storyteller Nate to the Kekkaishi series.”_

_He reached down and swatted Beno on the head causing him to release the fish._

_Beno whined, “Hey! What the?”_

_Nate glared, “If you want a fish, than you will have to catch one yourself.”_

_Tom stood up with his now dirty fish and said, “ Thank you!...The Father's Day stories are similar to the Mother's Day stories. The introduction and the ending would be the same but the actual story would be different.”_

_Nate turned and faced us. He said, “Sometime a couple needed help from a parent in order to_   
_marry...Well, that exactly what happened here...This is the kekkaishi series...”_

One beautiful morning, Tokine slipped into the room. Her mother knelt before a display of her  
father.

Tokine silently said, “Mother, may I?”

Her mother got up and allowed her daughter through. Tokine knelt and folded her hands.

She sighed, “Father, I love you.” She hesitated before continuing, “Dad...I don't have the strength  
anymore. I need you help dad.”

Tokine's mother's eyes widen as she waited to hear her words.

Tokine looked up toward the ceiling and said, “I need you strength to face grandma once and for all. I will not deny it any longer! I am completely 100% head over heels in love with Yourshmore. With or without their consent we are uniting in marriage and combining our families.”

Than she stood up and said in a loud voice, “ We are ending the feud between our families once and for all!”

Tokine's mother burst into tears. All these years she was hoping that it would happen. Topkin turned and hugged her mother.

Her mother said, “All these years, your father and I hoped that our families would unite.”

Tokine pulled away and said, “We are going to the judge in the next town tonight. We have already signed the marriage licence...oh mom, I owe him my life for protecting me all these years. I don't know what else I can do.”

Her mother nodded, “Just be a wife to him, Tokine. I have taught you everything I know...”

Tokine walked to the door and heard her mother said, “We support you two completely. If they give you guys any trouble, we will deal with them.”

Tokine only nodded her head. Tokine nor Yoshimori knew what was going to happen. But one thing was certain. They were determine to unite in marriage.

_Beno added, “Now we join Yoshimori and Grandpa as they loudly argue next to the front door...”_

Grandpa slammed his hand on the door and yelled, “NO!”

Yoshimori glared at him and said, “And why not?”

Grandpa stuttered, “Well,...because its...not a family tradition.”

Yoshimori just laughed, “Yea, right Grandpa. A family tradition? If I remember that talk before a battle...You were worried about Tokiko. Hm....”

Grandpa stood back and sputtered, “That was not the same.”

  
Yoshimori blocked grandpa in a corner and said, “No, you had the same expression that I havewhenever I protected Tokine.”

  
Meanwhile Grandma was pruning the trees when she heard the arguments between the Sumimura males. She shook her head and continued to prune. Slowly she stopped when she heard Tokine's sudden outburst. She sighed and then turned to face her granddaughter.

  
She whispered, “Is it true?”

Tokine paused and said, “Yes, Grandma.”

Grandma was quiet. She didn't want this to happen but...

After a while she spoke, “Alright, I will not stop you. You have the courage to do something that I can't even do...I will go over and stop Shigemori.”

Then she flipped to the top of the wall. She looked around and spotted Seigno near the front door.

She yelled, “Shigemori, leave Yoshimori alone.”

Grandpa ran outside, his hands in position.

Shigemori said, “Don't tell me what to do you old Hag.”

Immediately, Tokiko yelled, “Kekkei!”

A box formed and it sent Shigemori into the air. Tokiko immediately jumped up and formed two boxes.  
She stood on one while Shigemori landed on the second box.

Tokiko said, “No matter what we do, they will unite anyway.”

Shigemori glared at her and said, “Yoshimori will never do that.”

Tokiko sighed and whispered, “They have the strength to unite in marriage. Something that we can't even do.”

Shigemori sighed and said, 'Yea, you are right. I didn't want to admit that Yoshimori was right.”

Tokiko drew back a gasp.  
She said, “What?”

Shigemori said, “Yoshimori was right about me protecting you in the old days.”

Neither Shigemori nor Tokiko spoke for a few moment. By now Tokine and Yoshimori stood together.

Yoshimori asked, “What are they up to?”

Tokine said, “I don't know.”

Suddenly Yoshimori formed a box and jumped to the same level with the older kekkaishi. Tokine did the same. Tokiko and Shigemori still looked at each other.

Yoshimori look at them both and said to Tokine, “I think my gramps finally confessed to your  
Grandma.”

Tokine looked up toward the sky and said, 'Thank you Daddy! Thank you!”

She knew that she would be united to Yoshimori without a major fight.

_Nate concluded, “Well Topine and Yoshimori finally got their wish but is that really the end?...What_   
_is going on with their grandparents?”_

_Dan celebrated, “Yea, we made it through.”_

_Suddenly a voice was heard, “And now your little fishing trip is about to be ruined. Suddenly all the males were on their feet as the female storytellers stepped out from the woods._

_Tom smirked, “Hey we didn't send an army after you on Mother's Day.”_

_Jewel glared, “Yea, but we know who really sent Beno.”_

_The males took an uneasy step back as the females stepped forward._

_Mary said, “It was not to make sure we get home safely.”_

_Dan said, “You guys? I think the females had figured out the plan.”_

_The males turned and started to run along the river._

_As the females begun to chased the males, Rachel said, “But to spy on us!!”_

_Beno yelled, YOU THINK DAN!!!!”_   
  
_We laughed loudly as the we vanished from sight. It would be the day that the males storytellers would never forget._


End file.
